Aqua Orbs
by AsCast
Summary: Lucy, Tumnus, and Corin take a dip in a glade. As dictated on "AsCast Episode 3: In Which Corin Gets Struck by Lightning,” available on iTunes. Prepare yourself for the best one-shot of your life.


**- AQUA ORBS -  
**

by** the AsCast gals**

_As dictated on "AsCast Episode 3: In Which Corin Gets Struck by Lightning," available on iTunes, in response to Breeze's fall challenge of incorporating color._

_(Prepare yourself for the best one-shot of your life.)_

_

* * *

  
_

Lucy and Tumnus were walking through the forest one day as golden rays of sunlight filtered down through the trees. They came to a cool pool of water…that was blue. The brown cattails crackled in the gentle breeze as they both stared into the glistening surface. A graceful light danced across the mottled silver surface of the stones that lay far above them.

Tumnus looked up at the trees, which were turning all sorts of shades of red and orange as fall set in. Lucy stared lovingly into Tumnus' aqua orbs and said, "_Why_ must you be so handsome?!"

Tumnus glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, taking in her shining raven hair in the last rays of golden sun. Under his scrutinous glance, Lucy turned a beautiful shade of crimson blush.

Tumnus, pointedly ignoring his young queen's words, said, "Should we go for a swim on this last day of summer in this beautiful blue-green pool?"

"Yes, lets!" said Lucy, throwing off her yellow dress to expose her white undergarments.

It was now the elder faun's turn to turn to an awkward shade of scarlet as he pointedly looked away, clearing his throat at the impropriety of the situation. Lucy stared innocently at the faun with amethyst orbs, inquiring as to why he looked so embarrassed.

"Tumnus!" she said, "I am but asking your company forth to swim in the sparkling pool. There is nothing improper about a swim between two dear friends."

Tumnus clumsily removed his red scarf, which he wore even in ninety degree heat, and tossed it on the ground. Just then, Prince Corin sauntered out of the forest and saw the two of them in their state of pale nudity.

The young prince paused as he took in the situation, yet unsure what this could mean for his afternoon; finally, he cleared his throat and looked up at the hazy blue sky before asking, "Are you going for a swim? It does look an awful lot like rain."

The queen blushed a pretty shade of pink. She then looked up at the gathering black clouds and frowned. Then she said, "Corin, you must join us in this blue pool before it starts to rain. The three of us can have fun together!"

The young prince grinned, a wide smile spreading across his sun-tanned face as he eagerly cast off his scratchy blue wool tunic, revealing a shirt of fine woven linen beneath. With an exultant cry, Corin plunged into the pool, causing a shimmering blue cascade of water to envelope Lucy and Tumnus in its moist shroud. Corin emerged from the surface of the water and shook the water from his yellow hair.

Lucy jumped in after him, drenching Tumnus' pale skin again. Cautiously, Tumnus stepped in, taking careful note of the location of the sharp black rocks that jutted from the surface close to the shoreline, calling his queen and his friend's attention to the stones. The merry party continued in this vein for an extended period of time, oblivious to the gathering of grey ominous clouds above them.

Eventually, Lucy emerged from the water and found her feet sticking in brown, oozy mud.

"Help me, Tumnus!" she cried, "I need assistance! My feet are stuck in this magical poo-colored mud!"

With awkward movements, Tumnus quickly swam towards his queen, sweeping her frail frame easily up into his arms as he carried her back to the grassy green shore, placing her anxiously on the ground. Oblivious to this scene, Prince Corin continued to splash, covering his head in the mud (which he had been told by a knowing centaur was good for dandruff).

Tumnus looked anxiously back at the young prince frolicking in the mud and shook his head, noticing a purplish haze was now cast over the land as the storm rolled in. Just then, it began to thunder and rain and yellow lightning flashed across the sky. Unconcerned by the thunder and lightning, Lucy's red lips broke into a wide smile as she looked up into the sky.

"I do love the rain!" she cried eagerly. "They always do bring about the most lovely rainbows!"

Tumnus frowned at the deluge that was at that moment descending upon their heads. "Do you not remember that you also require sun for a rainbow to be created, your Highness?" he enquired, raising a grey eyebrow.

Lucy smiled brightly and said, "Oh, but the orange sun will come out again eventually and we will get our rainbow!"

Just then, thunder cracked and a lightning bolt came from the sky, striking Corin upon his fair head and he screamed in agony as he was electrocuted.

Both Lucy and Tumnus' faces drained of blood, leaving their skin a ghastly shade of white as they stood frozen, it seemed, unable to make their minds comprehend the horrific and entirely unprecedented event which had just occurred before their eyes.

While they stood in mock horror, a golden blaze of Lion crept into the glade.

"You _stupid_ humans!" exclaimed Aslan. "Don't you know this is _not_ a good place to be in a thunderstorm?!"

With a growl, he breathed on Corin, got him out of his dazed stupor and led them back to Cair Paravel for a severe dressing down and telling off.

_FIN_


End file.
